


Píseň o kovářce

by e_danae



Category: Babička, Budeč
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktorčin příběh jinak. Psáno stylem „Pride, Prejudice and Zombies“ – některé věty jsou téměř doslovně přejaty od Boženy Němcové. Tento text je míněn jako pocta jejímu dílu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Píseň o kovářce

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Birute, která ve mně tento nápad zažehla svým vánočním přáním. Avevě děkuji za první přečtení a velké povzbuzení.  
> Povídka byla původně sepsána pro sosáckou Letní dobročinnost 2012, kde podporuje Azylový dům pro matky s dětmi R-Mosty http://www.r-mosty.cz/azylovy-dum.html

oOo

Viktorka ležela od toho dne jako zabitá. Nemluvila, leda jako ve snu nesrozumitelná slova, nežádala si ničeho, nevšímala si nikoho. Kovářka se od ní nehnula a všechno své umění vynaložila na to, aby děvčeti pomohla. Chodidlo probodnuté trnem jí vymývala a obvazovala každé ráno, každý večer jí potřela čelo svěcenou vodou a do oken věšela budečskou čemeřici a čerstvý česnek. Ale nic nebylo platno. Rodiče byli každým dnem smutnější a ženich odcházel každým dnem tesklivější. Kovářka kroutila hlavou a mezi zuby drtila kletby. Ta bláznivá holka na něj mluvila! Dala černému vojákovi svůj škapulíř! „Myslete si, že mne pánbůh opustil, že jsem ztracena na věky věků, že mi není pomoci.“ Ta slova jí zněla v hlavě, kdykoli se podívala na dívčinu mrtvolnou tvář lemovanou havraními vlasy. Dobře věděla, jak blízko je pravdě.  
Té noci vyhlédla z okénka u komory a viděla v sadu u stromu stát zahaleného muže, jehož oči k ní obrácené svítily jako žhavé uhly. Lepší příležitost už se jí naskytnout nemusela.  
Pokřižovala bezvládnou Viktorku, počkala, až muž zajde za stavení, a tiše vyšla ze dveří. Noc voněla jasmínem a nad střechy stoupal jasný měsíc. Skopla z nohou dřeváky a po špičkách došla až k rohu statku. Když chtěla, pořád uměla chodit neslyšně jako kočka.  
„Přestala ses mi vyhýbat, Stázo?“ Hlas, který se ozval zpoza rohu, byl tichý a hladil jako samet. Přitiskla se ke zdi, cítila, jak jí tluče srdce.  
„Tak už mi dávno nikdo neříká,“ zamumlala.  
„Já ti jinak říkat nebudu. Hlas máš stejný jako před čtyřiceti lety.“  
„Mě neomámíš sladkými řečmi.“ Nehty zarývala do hrubé šmolky omítky, oči jí bloudily ve větvích jabloně. „Odejdi odsud. Nech ji být.“  
Její zápěstí náhle jako blesk uchopila pevná ruka. Vzápětí vystoupil zpoza rohu. „Nikdy jsem na tebe nezapomněl.“  
„Znamená to pro mě něco?“ Vytrhla se mu.  
„Neprovdala ses.“ Měsíc mu stál přímo nad hlavou, obličej měl ve tmě. Ale jeho hlas si nikdy nemohla splést.  
„Muži si chodí k čarodějkám pro radu. Nežení se s nimi.“  
„Já bych tenkrát...“  
„Ďáble!“ sykla. „Ve stavení kvůli tobě umírá dívka. O co se tu pokoušíš?“  
Mlčel. Vítr provanul větvemi a ona cítila, jak ji do chodidel zebe rosa. „Neplánoval jsem to tak. Přišel jsem za tebou. Chtěl jsem tě ještě jednou vidět, než...“  
„Zatím neumírám,“ ušklíbla se hořce do tmy. „Ještě mám dost sil, abych chránila, co je mé. Třeba i proti tobě.“  
„Jsi pořád stejná.“  
„Jsem starší, vrásčitější a tvrdší. Kolik takových, jako je ona, jsi za ta léta zničil?“  
Chvíli mlčel. „Ona je jiná. Žádná se ti nepodobala víc. Je jedinečná, je silná.“  
„Ne dost.“  
„Je jako ty.“  
„Není. Neví, co jsi zač. Neodmítne tě.“  
Vzal ji za ruku a ona tentokrát neucukla. Dotyk suché svraskalé dlaně s chladnou kůží jeho hladkých prstů byl dojemně nepatřičný. Vnuk, kterého nikdy neměla. Stáli tu pod jabloní jako před čtyřiceti lety. Dodnes si pamatovala každou rýhu jeho dlaně. Dívka z Budče. Mladá, divoká, zamilovaná. Ta, která pronikne tajemstvím a dobře ví, kdo jí svírá dlaně. Černý z Tyrol. Myslivec z nejhlubšího údolí, prošlý staletími válek. Po světě jich chodilo jen pár, ve tmě dokázali trefit oko netopýra. Císaři i císařovny je vyvažovali zlatem. Pluky se formovaly kolem nich. Vyhrávali války. Ve vřavě bitvy odhazovali pušky a spolehli se na své nejlepší zbraně. Krmili se na léta dopředu.  
„Nechtěl jsem ji k sobě připoutat. Chodil jsem za ní, to ano, copak můžeš touze poručit? Ale pak se zranila... Nevěříš snad na osud?“ Ruku jí stiskl tak silně, až to zabolelo. „Copak mám po věky zažívat jen zoufalství a samotu? Nemůže mi být konečně souzena láska?“  
Zavrtěla hlavou. „Už teď se potácí na hranici života a smrti. Co myslíš, že se stane, když se k tobě přidá? Až tě uvidí s krvavými ústy?“  
„Miluju jí. Neublížím jí.“  
Jemně vyprostila svou dlaň z jeho. „Procházíš lidskými životy jako plamen,“ řekla tiše. „Kdo se tě dotkne, nese si až do smrti jizvy. Koho obejmeš, shoří.“  
„Stázo...“  
„Dej mi ten škapulíř. Dej mi ho a odejdi.“  
Chvíli mlčel. „K čemu škapulíř?“ řekl nakonec s povzdechem. „Vysál jsem jí trn z rány. Ochutnal jsem její krev.“  
Prudce ustoupila o krok. Srdce v ní pokleslo. „Dej mi ho a opusť ji,“ vydechla. „Jestli ji opravdu miluješ, jestli k ní cítíš, co jsi cítil ke mně, dovol jí žít. Ještě pořád je naděje.“ Kéž by dokázala věřit tomu, co říká.  
Stál se sklopenou hlavou. Pak k ní zvedl tvář. Měsíc, který vystoupal vysoko nad střechy, jej ozářil plnou silou. V prastarých očích měl slzy. Váhavě zvedla dlaň, a pohladila ho po tváři. Pod prsty cítila rašící strniště. Zavřel oči a přitiskl si její ruku na okamžik k obličeji. Pak sklonil hlavu. Vztáhla ruce a nahmatala na jeho hrdle provázek škapulíře. Přetáhla mu jej přes hlavu a sevřela v dlani. Cítila, že se jí do očí hrnou slzy.  
Naklonil se k ní a vtiskl jí polibek na vrásčitou tvář. Vzápětí se otočil, přeskočil plot a zmizel ve tmě. 

Když příštího rána přišla zpráva, že myslivci dostali rozkaz k odchodu, kovářka zašeptala střelnou modlitbu díků. Následující noc bylo Viktorce tak zle, že kovářka chtěla poslat pro kněze; ale k ránu jí bylo líp a stále líp, až za několik dní sama vstala z lože. Kovářka zůstávala ostražitá. Viktorka sice chodila, šla už i na dvůr, ale každému se zdála být cizí. Dosud nemluvila a nikoho si nevšímala a její pohled byl matný. Kovářka se ale nakonec nechala přesvědčit, že u Viktorky už není nutné bdít, a do dívčiny komůrky se opět nastěhovala sestra Mařenka. Následujícího rána byla Viktorka pryč.  
Kovářka se smutkem sledovala zoufalou snahu rodičů i ženicha Viktorku nalézt. Věděla, že to nemá smysl, a netajila se tím. I kdyby nakrásně přímo za ní šli a domů ji přivedli, musela by zase za ním. Sama si pamatovala, jak strašlivá ta touha byla.  
Viktorka se vrátila se po roce, šílená, s dítětem pod srdcem. Kovářka za ní několikrát zašla do lesů, nebylo pro ni těžké ji najít. Viktorka před ní neutíkala. Nechala se vzít za ruku, a když vedle sebe mlčky seděly, vnímala kovářka její vzpomínky. Byly zmatené a horečnaté a bolely jako mokvající rána.  
Ráno poté, co myslivecký mládenec zaslechl Viktorku poprvé u splavu zpívat, vydala se kovářka po proudu řeky s osikovým kolíkem v kapsáři. Tělíčko našla o míli dál na písčitém břehu, promodralé a nehybné. Zvedla je do náruče, sáhla do kapsáře a dítě pohnulo prstíky. Kolík jí padl k nohám. Její zkušené babicí ruce jednaly rychleji než její mysl. Levice uchopila dítě za kotníky, pravice jej několikrát udeřila do zad. Z úst vyšla voda, pak křik. „Zatracené odolné plemeno,“ zamumlala. Zabalila je do zástěry, přivinula k sobě a vydala se na dlouhou cestu k Budči.


End file.
